Fullmetal Alchemist: Broken Wings
by Karin Matthews
Summary: A new major comes to work with edward and his team, is there something going on between this new major and Edwards newest Alchemist?
1. Part 1

**Mercury**

The light of the sun rising is what woke the Mercury Alchemist from his slumber.

He sat up rubbing the side of his face that had been pressed against the desk all night.

Today was his first day working in his new division. He had been promoted to Major and was now working under his old friend and mentor Roy Mustang and the famous Edward Elric the Full metal Alchemist.

Mercury stood up and walked to the small mirror in his room and then picked up the silver pocket watch from his desk.

"Well here goes" he said as he turned to leave.

**Old friends unite**

"Fullmetal, get your ass in here!" Mustang shouted from behind his desk, there was no way he was going to look for him.

"So you're our new Major nice to see you again Quicksilver"

"Thank you sir"

Edward entered the room looking mad.

"What's wrong with you?" Mustang asked him

"You interrupted a discussion between Mya and I" he said crossing his arms over his chest, Mercury couldn't help hearing the light chink of automail.

"Well I am sorry" said Mustang with clear sarcasm "anyway Fullmetal, this is Darien Quicksilver he is our newest Major and he will be working with you and Mya"

Edward uncrossed his arms and looked at Darien who stood up and shook his hand

"Mercury Alchemist, it's an honour to meet you".

Mustang seemed to be stifling a laugh at the fact that this new Major was younger than Ed and yet was a head taller.

Despite this Ed seemed to like him.

"Good to have you on the team, I can't wait to find out why they call you the Mercury Alchemist".

Darien smiled and followed Edward out of the room to meet the rest of the team.

**Angel Wing Alchemist**

It was later that day; Darien was on his way out when he saw someone sitting on the floor leaning against the wall.

Looking closer he realised it was one of the girls from his team that he had caught a glimpse of when Ed was talking.

"Hey" he said the girl looked up "mind if I join you?"

"Not at all" she said gesturing to the spot next to her.

"I'm Darien by the way Darien Quicksilver. I've just been assigned to your team. And you are?"

"Mya, Mya Solus"

There was a pause while Darien thought over her name.

"Alone" he said finally

"What?"

"Your name, it means alone in Latin".

Her eyes met his.

"Angels are meant to be alone" she said at last and smiled when his eyes showed confusion.

"I'm the Angel Wing Alchemist"

"Ah I see" said Darien "any reason for that?"

Her smile faded slightly and Darien wondered if he had said the wrong thing. She leaned forward to stand up and that's when he heard it, the sound of mercury.

"How did you get your automail?" he asked her, she snapped her head back towards him.

"How did you?"

"I'm the mercury alchemist and I can hear the metal of your automail".

She stared him down for a moment before sighing and sinking back to the ground next to him.

"When I was 9 a homunculus named Envy killed my family while looking for my father, the only reason I survived was because I had inherited my father's ability to use alchemy. But I didn't get away unscarred".

She paused looking at the sky.

"I'm sorry" was all Darien could think of saying.

"So that's why I became a dog of the military. What about you?"

"Me?"  
"Yeh every bodies got a story" Darien chuckled

"My father was a state alchemist, Captain Uylesses Quicksilver. He was the Mercury alchemist before me" he smiled feeling the pride of his name "he was killed when I was three so I don't remember him much. But my mother told me stories about him and she taught me alchemy. So all my life I wanted to join the military and be the next Quicksilver Captain"

He looked to his side to look at Mya.

"I wanted to make my family proud".

Mya stood up again not looking at him, but before she left she said.

"I'm sure they are".

**A/N _ok Guys you know the drill! please read and tell me what you think by reviewing, I'm giving this too my boyfriend for his birthday but i want to see if its any good first so please review thanks Karin x_**


	2. Part 2

**You grow up fast**

The days turned into weeks and Darien slipped into his new life and new job.

He had befriended Edward and his younger brother Alphones, but Mya seemed to be avoiding him.

"You know if you keep watching her she'll get mad" said Alphones as they were travelling by train.

"I'm not watching her" Darien said winding the slim line of mercury around his fingers.

After a few moments he turned to the other Elric brother.

"Hey Ed, is Solus really her last name?" Ed raised an eye brow

"On real name terms are we" he said and then laughed "I really don't know mate, she came here a year ago, that's the name she gave us and we didn't look into it any further".

"You know, these last few years I swear the new alchemists are getting younger and younger" said Havoc.

"Na you're just getting old" said Ed "None of them are younger than I was so I wouldn't start worrying just yet"

Out of curiosity Havoc turned to Darien "How old are you Mercury?"

"24 Sir, I graduated at 17"

"You've grown up fast"

The train pulled into the station just as there was another explosion that shook the ground.

"Right then Darien Quicksilver, let see what you're made of".

**Attract and repel**

The explosions were be caused by a group of alchemist who were using a magnetic field to create the blasts.

"Right you lot I want you to round up the civilians we need to get them out of here, the rest of you come with me were gonna bring down the magnetic field" shouted Mercury and they all followed his orders. He may have been young but he had seen the darkness of this world, it had made him grow up and gave him the experience to lead.

He, Edward, Mya and Havoc moved closer to the field, fighting off all those in their way until the other alchemists started to fight back with full power.

The State alchemists stared as their pocket watches were attracted to the magnet and then Mya and Ed both gasped.

"That's not good" said Ed as the magnet started pulling both of them towards it by their automail.

"Grab them" shouted Darien taking hold of Mya's hands "If they get to the field we won't be able to help them".

Pulling her closer Darien wrapped his arms around Mya in the hope of keeping hold of her and as he did he felt the metal in her back. Her automail.

That's when he had an idea, using the liquid mercury he kept on his person at all times, he used his alchemy to make it completely cover Mya's automail. Causing the magnetic pull to cease.

Picking up Mya he ran over to Edward and did the same to his arm and leg.

"What, I don't understand" said the magnet alchemist

"You didn't do your homework. Mercury isn't magnetic!"

With the panic of losing Ed ad My over they were able to complete their mission.

**Chocolate, automail and Rubies**

"Hey nice work today, I can see how you became Major" said havoc patting Darien on the back.

"Thanks. Are they both alright?"

"Ed's moaning a bit about his girlfriend back home killing him for breaking his automail but he's alright. But My looks like she could use a friend".

Getting the hint Darien walked over to Mya's seat, she had her arms wrapped around her knees and looked pale.

"You alright?"

"Yeh I'm fine" she said quickly and then looked up at him "thanks".

"No problem, may i…?" he nodded to the space by her and she nodded in return.

"Why were you crying?" said Mya after a long silence.

"What?"

"When you were trying to stop me from entering the field, you were crying. Why?"

Darien looked to his hands and didn't look at her as he spoke.

"I lost someone once, I couldn't save her and she died in my arms. I was afraid that would happen again".

Mya turned her head to the side and rested it on her knees.

"Who was she?"

"Her name was Ruby; we were friends for year's right back to when we were kids. We both graduated from the academy together but on our first mission she was cornered and had to fight Lust alone. She didn't stand a chance but I couldn't get to her in time."

"I'm sorry" he heard Mya say as he lifted his eyes and met hers.

"That's a strange place to have automail" he said "does that run…?"

"Through my entire spine? Yes"

They were silent for another period

"So can you do that will all metal or just mercury?" he looked at her and smiled since the atmosphere was becoming lighter.

"Mercury is my most skilled but I can use other materials as long as they are liquid and can become solid" he laughed sheepishly crossing his legs on the seat so he was facing her "for instance when I was a kid I used to melt chocolate and then make sculptures from it"

His smiled broadened when she laughed.

"And I'm afraid I've revealed my weakness, I am a sucker for chocolate, that's another reason I joined the state alchemists so I don't gain weight" he joked and she laughed even more.

"Not going to have to kill me now are you?" she joked

"Not if you tell me something about you"

"Like what?"

"Well the only thing I really know about you is your name and why you joined the army" said Darien "Tell me some more about you".

"I dunno, um, I'm 18, I graduated last year; unlike you I'm not a chocolate addict".

"How can you not be a chocolate addict" said Darien smiling at her as she unwrapped her arms from around her legs are mirrored his sitting position.

"I'm lactose intolerant" she laughed

"Ah so you could say that is your weakness" he said

"Yeh that and magnets"

"I don't believe it; Quicksilver has managed to tame the wild beast!" Edward limped over to them and leaned on Darien's back.

"Shut up Edward" said Mya throwing an empty plastic cup at him.

"How the automail?"

"Ah not too bad, lost a few screws but nothing Winery can't fix, your still alive so I guess yours is fine" he said to Mya she frowned

"Thanks for your concern".

"Hey My you know I care really" he said blowing her a kiss before thanking Mercury and walking out.

"You two seem close"

"We have a lot in common, and I don't just mean that were both made from metal. Apart from Alphones we don't really have any family"

"That and the fact your both really short, I mean come on, you're a 18 year old girl so I can understand your height but his I mean how old is he?"

"27 and don't let him hear you call him short" she laughed but could already hear the screaming from down the other end of the train.

"I heard that! I am not short!"

They both laughed and Darien turned back to Mya as the train pulled into Central.

"Come on then mysterious Angel Wing Alchemist, let's get back to work"

**_A/N Please please review! it would mean a lot to me. Karin x_**


	3. part 3

**Deadly sins attack**

Central hadn't expected the attack from the homunculus, luckily not many of the state alchemists were on the top floor of base and so only a few were trapped.

"How many are left in the building Sir" said Heymans Breda down the phone line

"4 , Quicksilver, Hawkeye, Mya and myself"

"Any injuries?"

"Hawkeye took a hit to the head but with medical attention she should be fine".

There was chatter on the other end of the line

"Mustang you listen to me and you listen well, you have got to get out of there now I've just heard news of a burst gas pipe in the building with all the fire from the explosion that place is going to go up".

Darien sprang into action, he helped Mustang take Hawkeye under her arms and they started making their way towards the stairs.

"When there isn't a door, make one" said Darien stealing one of Ed's favourite sayings.

He used his liquid mercury to break holes in the walls so that they could make their way through the burning building.

After half an hour they were finally nearly out.

"We're nearly there, I can hear the voices of the people outside!" said Mustang

"Wait what's that?" Darien stopped and listened. There was a rumbling sound and the smell of sulphur.

"The gas has caught fire!" shouted Mustang, but there was nothing they could do.

Darien could remember seeing Mya strip off her coat and wrap her arms around all three of them before it went dark.

**Broken wings**

The sound was terrible and as they opened their eyes the world was in chaos. A few of the other Alchemists were making their way through the roaring fire, helping them up and taking them out of the danger zone.

Their mouths were moving but the sound was muffled. Hawkeye and Mustang were helped out and Darien let another guy pull him through the flames.

How were they alive?

Then he noticed Mya. A few other alchemists were carrying her out. She had her eyes closed and didn't seem to respond to them at all. And from her back were sliver wings, wielded with alchemy from the automail in her back. They were angel wings. The Angel Wing Alchemist.

And to save them from the explosion she had wrapped her wings around them.

As Darien reached fresh air, his ability to hear returned suddenly.

"Sir!, Sir! We have to get you medical attention" But he wasn't listening, he stumbled over to Mya falling to his knee's cradling her in his arms.

Not again

"Forget about me, she needs medical attention!" the alchemist looked at him sadly.

"Sir, her condition was always unstable, because of the automail we can't restart her heart it wouldn't work the metal jams the equipment".

Darien looked around, there had to be something, anything. No one has to die today.

"Someone always has to die!" he didn't know why he thought it, it was a saying his mother had told him years ago when he had asked her why his father had had to die that day.

She had replyed simply

"Someone always has to die".

"No, she doesn't have to die!" Darien said out loud taking his vile of liquid mucury and using his alchemy he manipulated it, making it soak into her body through the automail, making it cover her heart and forcing her heart to start pumping again. After a while it started pumping on its own and she gasped opening her eyes.

"Hey" he said

"Hey" she looked around realising her wings were out.

"Guess that cats out the bag" she said "I told you I'm an angel"

He put his forehead on hers.

"Yeh, but you don't need to be alone anymore"

She took hold of his hand

"Thanks for getting to me in time".

**The End**

**A/N review please. Karin x  
**


End file.
